


Stop before it begins

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: This had to stop before it could begin.





	Stop before it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Parar antes de começar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865040) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #082 - stop.

This had to stop before it could begin, or she wouldn’t be able to move away from Jadzia, and she had to. She loved Jadzia, perhaps even more than she had loved Torias, and that was why she couldn’t allow Jadzia to throw away Dax’s life, Lenara needed Jadzia to continue existing long after she was gone. It was a painful decision, but she had to be the one to put a stop to this, be the rational one. Dax would always follow her heart no matter what, so Lenara couldn’t have that luxury, as much as that pained her.


End file.
